7 Days
by TwelveTurquoise12
Summary: Conner is determined to make Bree blush by the end of seven days. Set at the end of the sixth book, so spoilers may apply. Slight AU.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

There were a lot of reasons why Conner liked Bree.

One of those reasons was that Bree both scared him and interested him. This girl could build a bomb from basic supplies, normal people would have ran away, but Conner found himself getting more and more attracted to her.

Another of those reasons was that she was always so calm and able to keep a cool head in whatever situation she was in.

So basically Conner felt like an idiot whenever he blushed around Bree (which was often). Obviously he had seen Bree blush, but that was because of physical exertion, and that was _normal._ Conner wanted to see Bree blush because of him, and him only.

In short, he wanted her to feel the same as he did around her.

They knew they liked each other, and still did after a year. Now Conner had thought about it, it was easy to see that he had a crush on Bree. He was a clumsy idiot, always falling down and stammering because he was distracted by Bree. To top it all off, he was terrible at lying.

Bree was the opposite. Conner knew she was a good liar, and could mask her feelings pretty well. The only time he had ever seen her close to panicking was when Emmerich was in danger by the Masked Man.

Sometimes Conner wondered if Bree didn't really like him, and was just pretending to do so because she pitied him. And then Conner would reassure himself that Bree _did_ like him, since she showed her affections through hugs and cheek kisses, which made him smile when he remembered them.

If she had some sort of effect on him, then surely he must had some effect on her too. And Conner was determined to prove it.

They had a week's time for the fairies to repair both worlds, a week before everything would return to normal, a week before Bree would be grounded again and a week before Conner and Bree would be separated.

Conner wasn't sure if a week's time was enough to successfully make Bree blush, since she was always so cool (unlike him).

But he would do whatever it took, to win the heart of his girl.

* * *

 **A/N: This will be a fairly short series. I hope I'll get this done quickly since I have other things to focus on, but when inspiration hits I can't just ignore it.**

 **The pairing will obviously be Conner and Bree, aka. my most canon ship so far. You'll know if you read the sixth book.**

 **And please read and review! Thanks!**


	2. Day 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

Conner spent the most of Day One sleeping, like everybody else except for the fairies and Alex. It had been a tiring two weeks, and Conner was satisfied to find out his dreams finally weren't nightmares.

The fairies decided they wouldn't put them to sleep for a week as they agreed after the dangers they had faced, they needed some time to rewind, share stories and celebrate.

Conner, Bree, Goldilocks, Jack, Red and Hero in particular hadn't slept for a full 24 hours. Not to mention they had done a lot of physical exercise, so they fell asleep the instant they closed their eyes.

When Conner woke up, it was already afternoon of the next day. He yawned and saw Bree sleeping next to him.

The girl had taken off her beanie _and_ ponytail, which was a first. Her bangs fell over her face as she slept soundly and she clutched her purple beanie to her chest.

Conner smiled fondly when he saw her attachment to her precious beanie. He had never seen her without it.

He realized he was a total creep for staring at someone when they were sleeping and averted his eyes, a small blush on his cheeks. Conner was reminded by the hotness of his cheeks that he had a job to do within that week.

He made a tally in his head and came to the conclusion that he blushed when either Bree showed him affection or when he embarrassed himself in front of her. Conner obviously didn't want Bree to be embarrassed, so he should try doing something to her.

He decided he would observe how other people show their significant others affection since Conner was sure he couldn't pull it off. He had some knowledge of flirting due to his research for writing _Starboardia,_ but he couldn't apply it in real life.

Case One: Jack and Goldilocks.

"Who's mama's good boy?" Goldilocks said tiredly as she tried to rock Hero to sleep. The baby continued to cry, showing no signs of sleepiness. Conner had briefly woken up a few times ago and heard Hero crying and his parents trying to comfort him.

"Let me try," Jack offered and took Hero. He rocked his baby in his arms, while humming a song. "You can take a break Goldie."

"You're the best," Goldilocks yawned and promptly collapsed on the ground.

Conclusion: do something for her, especially when she is tired.

Conner thought that wouldn't really work because what he could do, Bree could do better. Not to mention Bree was a highly resourceful young woman, capable of doing many things. But then, Goldilocks was the same.

 _I guess I'll have to help her when she needs help,_ Conner thought. _But I was taught to do the same for everyone who needs help. So this is basic._

Case Two: Red and Froggy.

The two were sitting side by side, making up for the time they had lost. Red leaned against Froggy.

"It feels so nice to be with you again," Red smiled contently.

"Same here." Froggy agreed.

They weren't doing anything openly but somehow Conner felt like he was invading their privacy. He could almost feel the intense vibes of love in the air.

"Let's watch the sunset tonight, darling." Froggy suggested. "We have seen too much chaos and destruction, we need to appreciate the beauty of nature."

"Of course." Red replied, patting down her huge gown.

Conclusion: spend more time with her and watch sunset together. It would be a plus if Conner could suddenly sprout poetry too (which he couldn't).

The thought of spending time with Bree made Conner feel very warm inside, so he guessed (hoped) the feeling was mutual. _I must be on the right track._

Case Three: Alex and Arthur.

Since Alex was gone for most of the day, Conner observed Arthur, not only for his research but also to see if he was a male worthy of his sister.

Surprisingly, and to Conner's irritation, Bree got along with Arthur. She kept asking Arthur questions about his world and jotting the answers down on a notebook.

"You seem very interested in our cuisine, culture and even building materials," Arthur laughed. Conner squinted his eyes when he saw the male laugh. _Good grief, he is_ so _annoying._

"It's because I'll finally get some historical accurate information. Although Camelot isn't real…" Bree muttered the last sentence.

"What was that?" Arthur asked.

"Nothing." Bree said quickly. She didn't know whether Arthur knew he was fictional or not. And she should leave these things to his girlfriend Alex.

Conner had spent the last five minutes glaring at the duo while pretending he had something better to do. He wasn't fooling anyone, and Arthur gave Conner a little smirk to tease him.

Conner felt his blood boil but forced himself to keep calm. First his sister, and now Bree. What was with the weird charisma of that dude?

"Can I say something?" Conner said after he finally found an opening in Bree and Arthur's long conversation.

"Yeah?" Bree asked.

Conner turned to face Arthur directly, a serious expression on his face.

"You still need _my_ permission to date Alex. I'm her twin and I know her better than anyone else. What can you do to prove that you deserve her?"

Bree felt like she wasn't needed in this conversation, so she stayed quiet and observed the boys.

Arthur's expression matched Conner's. "I love her. I will gladly throw away my riches, fame and destiny to be with her. I will find the Holy Grail for her. I will climb mountains, swim the seas, walk through-"

"Okay okay I get it." Conner held out his arms. "You will do anything for Alex."

Arthur gave a nod that confirmed the fact.

Conner spun to look at Bree, who was playing with one of her bracelets. "And do girls find that attractive?"

Bree blinked.

Arthur blinked. _That was direct._

Conner froze. _Oh no. I just said that. I just said that. I just said that to my crush._ Horror crept through his entire body. _I'm going to die._

"Well," Bree said, as if nothing strange was going on. "I suppose the typical teenage girl will find so. But some particularly mean ones might take advantage of that and turn you into a slave."

"Oh. I see." Conner said without him even realizing it. It was like his brain was on autopilot.

Conclusion: most girls like it when boys say they would do anything for them.

Conner thought nothing was going to stop him from being an author. Not even someone he loved. It was his ultimate dream, one that he would pursue relentlessly.

Conner realized that he had spend the whole day doing virtually nothing but looking at others. Hopefully tomorrow would be a more productive day.

He noticed that Bree was intently reading the notes she had taken by listening to Arthur. When they used to be at school, Conner noticed that Bree didn't seem to show much interest in anything, but through the time they had spent together, he knew she was a huge history nerd.

From her research of Germany, to her amazement when they went to various places, and that she wrote about historical figures in her story, Conner knew that Bree really loved history.

Maybe Bree was one of those people who slowly revealed their inner selves to those close to them.

 _So maybe,_ Conner thought a little happily. _I don't have to do a lot. Even just my presence can help._

* * *

 **A/N: Wow I didn't think there would be so many people wanting me to continue. So here is the next chapter. Thanks for the support!**

 _ **thatdamsnackbarStelleo**_ **Bree isn't grounded yet. She will be when the seven days are up and returns home. And yes I am a (fan)girl.**

 **Please read and review!**


	3. Day 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

On Day 2, Red decided it was high time to give Bree a makeover.

" _What?_ " was the girl's initial reaction.

"You introduced me to the wonderful things in the Otherworld!" Red said excitedly. "I _must_ repay your hospitality!"

"And I paid for said 'wonderful things' too," Bree muttered under her breath.

Red began to mumble excitedly about dresses, gowns, jewelry, and hairdos.

Goldilocks walked past and patted Bree's shoulder. "I pity you."

"Gee, thanks." Bree said sarcastically and watched as Red attempted to raid a makeup chain store.

"Darling, I think we're not supposed to create problems." Froggy hopped after his wife and tried to stop her.

"I'm going to tell the twins." Bree announced and walked to their base, which was a strange assortment of flying ships, jets, spaceships and bridges connecting them. Bree climbed up the ladder leading to the hovering pirate ship.

The _Dolly Llama_ crew were making fruit smoothies while watching sitcoms. Every now and then there would be laughter from the television, followed by laughter from the real audience.

Bree sighed and shook her head. Who knew they would be so entertained.

She climbed to a round platform, which was higher than the pirate ship. Unlike the last time she visited it, there were portals surrounding the center of the round platform.

The twins were in the middle of the whole thing. Alex clapped her hands together, pleased with her handiwork.

"What's this?" Bree asked when she came up.

"Oh, these are portals to different places in the world. It'll be more convenient." Alex replied.

"Sweet." Bree read the signs next to the portals, which were about which place the portal would lead too. "I've always wanted to go to Antarctica."

"Anyways, Red is wrecking havoc downstairs. She still thinks stuff in this world are free. Froggy is trying to stop her." Bree mentioned casually.

"What?" Alex and Conner exclaimed in unison. They looked at each other.

"I'll go and check it out." Alex offered.

"Nah, you have work to do. I'll do it." Conner suggested.

"Let's go together." Alex waved her hands and a strong gust of wind blew past the three. "Ready to jump? I'm sure Bree doesn't want to walk down right after she got up here."

"I- what?" Conner questioned and looked down from the platform. It wasn't very high, equivalent to a fifteen-storey building. But when one was about to jump down, everything became miles scarier.

"Don't worry, the wind will slow us down." Alex explained. A mischievous smile spread across her face. "It'll feel a bit like flying."

"When did you become so reckless?" Conner laughed. A bead of sweat formed on his forehead as he looked down again. "On second thought, maybe I'll take the long way down-"

"Wheeeee!" Alex cried and jumped down, spreading her limbs out. "This is fun!" she yelled to her brother.

Bree took her beanie off and readjusted her ponytail. "I'm going!" she exclaimed and leapt down the platform. "I've always wanted to free fall!"

"Wait!" Conner yelled. He jumped forward and caught Bree's arm, so they fell down together.

"Hey! Let go! You're weighing me down!" Bree shook herself out of Conner's grip.

"Sorry!" Conner spread his arms out like Alex did. He had to admit, this was pretty cool.

"Fun, isn't it?" Bree turned to look at Conner.

Conner gulped. Bree's face was really too close for comfort, her brown eyes shining with excitement at the danger.

"Ah…" Conner was tongue twisted. He blushed and looked away. "I guess so." he said rather bashfully.

Bree grinned then looked down. The ground was getting nearer and nearer so she adjusted her body so her feet was facing the ground, and landed smoothly.

Conner however, noticed it too late. He frantically tried to stand still, but he lost his balance and nearly fell onto Bree. He _would've_ done that if Alex didn't pull him back up. He grinned apologetically at Bree, embarrassed.

Jack came over to them, an exasperated expression on his face. "Thank goodness you've arrived." He gestured to a direction. "Look at what Red has done."

Designer bags and jewelry were piled on Froggy's arms, while lipstick, mascara and eyeshadow were all over the floor. In a corner they could see Red rummaging in a drawer.

"Look at the shades of red they have!" Red beamed, holding up her hand which had smears of different lipsticks. "I _love_ this place!"

Alex, Conner and Bree sighed collectively. They heard a smash behind them, and when they looked back Froggy had dropped some of the designer bags.

Alex restored the place with a simple wave of her hand, then Conner and Bree took the hard job of explaining the concept of money to Red. The more they talked, the more Red was interested.

After chatting for a while, Red shooed Conner away.

"What? Are you going to have a girls only talk?" Conner asked. He was slightly annoyed because the topic had switched to the history of Coca Cola, which Conner was somehow weirdly informed of. He was trying to impress Bree with his random knowledge, like how she impressed him with hers.

"I'm going to give your girlfriend a makeover," Red declared and turned to her victim (aka. Bree). "And once you've got the basic beauty tips you can wow everyone you know."

Conner was so surprised, he forgot to say that Bree wasn't his girlfriend.

"There's no way I'm going to wear that to school," Bree looked pointedly at Red's gown.

"Anyways, no boys allowed!" Red yelled and slammed the door shut.

Next to Conner, Froggy looked slightly hurt.

"Don't worry my friend," Conner patted his back. "Let's go somewhere else, like, I dunno, China. Wanna see the Great Wall?"

* * *

A couple hours later, Conner and Froggy returned from their short trip to various places around the world.

"Charlie!" Red squealed and hugged him.

"Oh hey Red, you done with Bree?" Conner asked, trying to sound casual but failing, since he was always thinking about her.

"She escaped." Red said nonchalantly. "But I don't think my style suits her. Her fashion sense isn't bad anyway."

"So… where is she?"

Red shrugged. "I don't know. You're closer to her, so _you_ should know."

Conner sat down and thought. _If I were Bree, where would I go? Probably somewhere quiet and hidden._ Knowing Bree, she could have gotten to the top of the Statue of Liberty. Or the roof of a tall building. It would be hard to find her.

Alex had built a rotating observation deck some ways higher than what they called "the Portal Platform". It could be accessed by a floating couch which acted as a lift (Conner had suggested that idea, as the normal lift was too boring). Not a lot of people used it though, as the characters from the other worlds were too fascinated by this world's luxuries.

Conner hoped he could see Bree from the observation deck. He hopped on the couch and pressed a button, which sent him shooting up to the deck.

Surprisingly enough, when Conner entered the deck, he saw a blonde figure sitting cross-legged, looking out of the glass panes which stretched from the floor to the ceiling.

Conner had to take a second look to confirm that person was Bree. Her hair was down but she still had her beanie on, and _was that a dress she was wearing?_

"Hey," Conner sat next to her, trying to sound casual. He couldn't stop staring at her. "You're… you're wearing a dress."

It was a simple black dress which came to her knees. Bree shrugged, and Conner noticed that her shoulders were visible, which made him blush for some reason.

"Red's not going to let it past until she's seen me in a dress. So I went home and got one. I really don't like wearing dresses."

"Oh." Conner replied. "You…" he hesitated before saying, "You look pretty."

"Thanks."

To avoid any awkward moments, they looked at the view.

"It's sunset." Conner and Bree said in unison.

Conner suddenly remembered that the day before, Red and Froggy were talking about seeing the sunset. So was this suddenly an impromptu date?

They watched the sun casting golden rays on the city. The whole place was silent, as if it was frozen in time.

"I think I should go. I need to help my mom with dinner." Conner stood up.

Bree stood up. "I should change too."

It was probably because of the sunset that Bree's cheeks seemed rosier than before, Conner thought.

It wasn't until much later when Conner realized two things.

One, was that you could go to the observation deck easily. If Bree really wanted to escape from Red, she would have gotten somewhere more hidden. And Conner wouldn't have found her so easily.

Two, if Bree didn't like wearing dresses, she would've changed back after Red had seen her.

There had to a reason that Bree was so conveniently near and wearing something else.

 _He's an idiot,_ Bree sighed when she helped with washing the dishes. _He should have noticed the painfully obvious hints._

Conner wasn't stupid. Bree just thought like that because she was slightly annoyed at herself. There weren't many times she felt confused, but her feelings were messing her up.

Conner was next to Bree, wiping the dishes. The girl seemed like she was deep in thought, and her brain was on autopilot as she handed Conner a dish.

Conner took the dish, and his hand brushed against hers.

This time it wasn't definitely because of the sunset or the light. A small blush formed on Bree's cheeks.

Conner smirked triumphantly, but the blush disappeared quickly, and Bree returned to her usual state.

It wasn't a lot, but Conner knew he was making progress.

* * *

 **A/N: Please read and review!**


	4. Day 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

Day 3 was mostly spent in the countryside than in the base, because Goldilocks and Jack wanted some peace and quiet, and Conner and Bree decided to tag along.

Mother Goose was in charge of doing some business around the area, while the others (except for the fairies) remained in the base.

The five currently sat on the ground in a farm. Grown wheat swayed in the wind, almost ready to be harvested.

Goldilocks took a deep breath. "Fresh air! I feel like myself again!"

"The world is currently asleep except for us, right?" Bree asked.

"Yeah." Conner replied. Mother Goose had went away, and trusted Goldilocks and Jack to keep an eye on the two teens.

"So, the world is ours. We can do whatever we want." Bree grinned, her hair flying in the wind. "Freedom tastes great after you spent almost a year grounded."

"What do you want to do?" Conner asked.

"Hmm," Bree stroked her chin. "I have a bucket list. Most of them involve risky places from around the world, but I don't want to wear myself out trying them all." She snapped her fingers. "How about parkour?"

Conner paled. "We can't do that. Our physical abilities limit us."

Bree laughed. "Okay, that was a joke. But I really want to parkour at least once in my life."

"How about I make your dream a reality?" Mother Goose smirked. "I can give you gear that enhances your abilities."

"Really?" Bree asked, eyes shining.

Conner wasn't convinced. Knowing Mother Goose, she wasn't one to take precautions. "I don't trust you. Bree, don't be tricked."

It was one of those rare times when Conner was the sensible one and Bree was the excited one. When Bree had decided to come along with him back at the bathroom in the airport, Conner had decided he would take full responsibility if anything happened to Bree. He wasn't going to break that promise _now._

"What the so called gear doesn't protect you?" Conner said to Bree. "What if you fall down and break your leg?"

"The healing flame can mend it," Bree answered, apparently not caring that she might get hurt.

"What if you crack your skull and there's nobody nearby to heal you?" Conner asked again.

"Okay, that's a legitimate danger." Bree smiled a bit to see Conner so concerned about her. She crossed her arms and pretended to be upset. "Fiiiine, let's just go for a walk."

"I want to go too," Goldilocks announced, standing up with her baby in her arms.

Jack gently held back Goldilocks. "Goldie, let's not."

"What?" Goldilocks asked, a little irritated. "You think I'm not capable of doing _that_? It's just walking."

She was about to rant about all the things she could do when Jack whispered in her ear, "Let's give those two some alone time." He looked at Conner and Bree. The two teens were confused, but left it alone.

"Ohhhhh." Goldilocks drawled. "Quite the matchmaker aren't you," she grinned and whispered to Jack.

"Well kids, I've got to go." Mother Goose got on Lester and with a squawk, they flew away. "Have a good time!" Mother Goose yelled when she turned back, and her yell echoed around the mountains.

"Don't do anything _too_ reckless!" Goldilocks reminded the teens. "And that's coming from someone who has done a lot of risky things before, so I shouldn't be one to say."

Jack and Goldilocks sat on a bench in the shade while the teens took a water bottle each and walked to a field nearby. The fairies had put animals, insects and fish to sleep too, so the farm was very, very quiet.

"This feels like a scene in a horror movie." Conner mentioned. "When you're the only ones here and suddenly you hear a voice you don't recognize."

"It's going to way scarier when you're up in a spaceship, all alone and then you hear a knock on your spaceship door." Bree said, kicking bits of gravel on the ground.

There was silence before Conner asked hesitatingly, "Uh, do you, umm, still write?"

"Of course I do," Bree replied. "It's the only thing I can do when all your electrical appliances are taken away. If I didn't write, I think I would have gone mad."

"It's been a long time since I've written," Conner sighed. "And I miss writing. There are times when I just want to lock myself in a room with only a pencil and a sheet of paper, and write. It's a pity that it won't look good because my handwriting sucks."

"Have you ever tried typing on a computer?" Bree asked. "It looks neater, you can make edits easier and it can spellcheck your story."

"Nope. I still prefer the traditional methods of writing." Conner was reminded of something he had wanted to ask, but forgot. "Hey, what do you write about now? Still the same horror-mystery genre?"

Bree was silent for a while. "I've tried different genres," was her final answer. She definitely didn't want Conner to know she had been experimenting with the romance genre. When she was bored at home, she thought of her adventures with Conner, which somehow lead to creating two characters reminiscent of herself and her crush, and giving the two characters some romance in a post-apocalypse survival story.

Bree wasn't taking her romance story too seriously, she only wrote about it when she was tired of her usual thriller genre. Bree was embarrassed to admit that her story was basically a self-indulgent story, since she missed Conner.

Bree didn't want to say anything for a while, because a year spent away from Conner had dampened her crush considerably, but now those feelings she had attempted to lock away was returning full force.

"Race you to that stable," Bree said suddenly, pointing to a building not too far away. Maybe running would distract her from her thoughts for a while. Smirking, she set off, ponytail flying behind her.

"Hey!" After a second of delay, Conner followed after her, his feet pounding on the road. "That's no fair! You got a head start!"

Bree laughed, turning back to look at him. Her face was radiant because of her smile and the sun overhead. "That's because you didn't notice what I said."

"I did!" Conner protested, but he couldn't help but laugh. The atmosphere was so light and carefree, and it felt like their worries were miles from them (which was true, literally).

 _I did notice. Call me a stalker, but I notice a lot of things about you, Bree._

He sped up, catching up with Bree. He sent an arrogant smirk in her direction. "Looks like your head start is gone, blondie." he teased.

Bree winked at him, and Conner felt his whole body flame up and he lost focus momentarily. Using that to her advantage, Bree took the lead again.

Conner wrinkled his nose; Bree had charmed herself to the top again. With a determined glint in his eyes, he continued to run.

 _You're better than me at so many things, so maybe I'm not worthy of you._ _I'll win this round, just to impress you._

Bree was a fast runner, but Conner was faster, which was partially due to practice from his adventures in the Land of Stories.

Bree knew she couldn't win, so she just laughed along with Conner. At that moment, they were just two carefree people, enjoying their teenage years.

 _That wink actually worked. I did it on a whim._ Bree felt a blush on her cheeks that didn't have anything to do with her physical exercise. _I hope I don't become one of those girls who abuse boys who would do anything for them._

"I win!" Conner declared triumphantly and he slapped his hands on the stable wall. Bree arrived moments later, slamming on the wall as she too panted for breath.

"Congrats," Bree smiled, then she took a long drink from her water bottle. Conner leaned against the wall and did the same, and they stayed quiet as their heartbeats gradually returned to normal.

Conner stopped leaning against the wall, but his legs had gone a bit weak since he gave all he had when he ran. Losing his balance, he fell, but he used his hands to push himself against the wall to save himself.

Unfortunately (or fortunately? You decide), Conner hadn't been looking when his hands moved, and as a result Bree was now trapped between his hands. The girl's heart gave a jolt, as she looked at the boy above her breathlessly.

Even Bree, who usually had a response to anything, couldn't say a thing. Conner was taller than her, so he blocked out all the light and she was in his shadow.

Conner was sure if he was in a romance movie (as _if_ ), this would be the time to play a love song, which would also be the theme song of the movie.

The movie would be about a poor boy's unrequited love for an awesome girl who deserved way better than him. It was at times Conner didn't appreciate his overactive imagination.

 _Is this one of those Japanese wall slam things my sisters are crazy about?_ Bree thought, and felt her heart beat faster.

"Umm hey," Bree said. Her brown eyes darted up to his cerulean ones nervously. Conner looked down at her, and to Bree, his expression was priceless.

"Ah!" Conner leapt back as if he was burnt. "God I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that it was an accident really just an accident I _swear…_ " the boy rambled on and on, waving his arms.

Bree looked at him, bewildered and amused. It was unfair how he could still be cute when he messed up, unlike her. Bree was somewhat of a perfectionist so she hated it when she did something wrong.

"... I wasn't trying to do anything, it didn't mean anything…" Conner continued without pause.

"It's okay." Bree found herself saying. "It's not a big deal, Conner."

"Oh." Conner laughed awkwardly, scratching his head. "That's, umm, nice to know."

They continued the rest of their walk in silence. Conner was still freaking out inside.

 _What if she secretly thinks I'm a weirdo inside?_ Conner began to get insecure. _I mean, Bree has good acting skills._

Meanwhile, Bree's oh-so-helpful brain recalled the memory of one of Bree's sisters talking about that Japanese wall slam- kabedon.

" _It's the classic romantic pose!_ " Bree remembered her saying excitedly. " _It makes every girl's heart go doki doki- that means her heart is pounding with excitement."_

Bree remembered herself replying. " _Stop spewing random Japanese in a terrible accent._ "

Bree hadn't thought of herself as a typical girl who swoons easily over boys. But true to her sister's words, her heart had been pounding in excitement.

 _The effect this boy has on me is bigger than I thought,_ Bree sighed. It wasn't a bad thing, though. Sometimes, Bree had to put on a fake mask to appeal to people around her.

Jack and Goldilocks looked at the love struck teens with a fond smile on their faces.

"Remember our times?" Goldilocks asked, and a wave of nostalgia came over her as she thought of the years when she was a teenager.

"Yeah." Jack said. "When we were friends with Red, and we didn't have that whole triangle-love-drama. I was a poor boy, you were an innocent girl, and Red wasn't obsessed with fame."

"Those were good times," Goldilocks sat back on the bench comfortably. "Let them have their fair share of teenage fun."

Conner could feel his bangs poking in his eyes. When he tried to swat them away, his hand brushed against Bree's arm.

"Ah!" they both cried and yanked their limbs again when they felt a spark of electricity between them.

"Must be static electricity." Bree muttered.

"I guess you can say the _sparks fly between us._ " Conner said before he could actually think. When he could comprehend what he just said, he scolded himself inside, "Idiot! Why did I say that!"

"It was a bad joke, I know." The teenage boy said lamely, hoping his companion wouldn't take it too seriously.

"Haha." Bree said, trying to make Conner feel better. "By the way, are you going to go back to school, or will you stay with Alex?"

"I'm staying here. After all, I can't really pursue my dream of being an author if I stay in the Land of Stories." Conner replied.

Bree felt a breeze blow by, and she rubbed her arms. She smiled. "That's good. You'll be back."

* * *

 **A/N: I realize that I said this would be a short series, but the chapters are getting longer and longer.**

 **Please read and review!**


	5. Day 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

It was Day 4, and half of the week had already passed by.

Obviously Conner and Bree couldn't spend all their time together, because Conner had a lot of things to deal with, including his characters' antics.

So when they had lunch, the teens made use of their time to talk about the upcoming events.

"How's school?" Conner asked Bree, deliberately using his spoon to push the vegetables on his plate away.

Charlotte clucked her tongue. "Eat your greens, Conner!" she yelled, making half of the table chuckle and laugh. Conner turned red, and it was especially mortifying that his own characters were making fun of him.

Bree sighed; just thinking about school dampened her mood. "The rumours and gossips are crazy and most of them are about you and me. The Book Huggers seem to be the only ones that can link our runaway from the school trip with Alex's disappearance."

"So… what are the other rumours about?" Conner asked cautiously. He already had a bad feeling about them.

"Well, about our love lives and our relationship." Bree waved a hand dismissively. "That's what happens when a boy and a girl run away. Some even think we eloped."

Conner's eyes widened and he choked. Bree patted his back, knowing how shocking it must be for him.

Conner wiped the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. " _What_ is wrong with people?" he burst out when he stopped choking.

Bree looked so done with the rumours she had heard. "Beats me. That's what we get when we're the number one ship in our year."

"Wait. Why are we called a ship?" Conner asked, not recalling the term. "I don't understand."

Bree looked at Conner's confused face, pitying him yet envying his innocence. "Ship is short for relationship. Ship is a term you use when you want two people to get together." She explained drily, not wanting to get too into the topic of 'shipping'.

"Oh." Conner dropped his fork on his plate with a clatter. "I see." It felt really weird that the school would want him and Bree to be together. "It's funny how they try to create fictional love, out of something that may not exist."

"That sounds deep." Bree remarked thoughtfully. "I've never thought about it like that before."

"So how about the people? You know, my friends?" Conner asked, wanting to change the awkward topic.

"They're concerned about you. They keep asking me questions, but I only said you and your sister were fine. One blond kid in particular seemed annoyed with me for no reason, but he didn't stop asking me questions." Actually Bree knew the names of everyone in Conner's circle of friends, but she didn't want to appear like the stalker that she was.

Yup, Bree Campbell was a stalker. She knew a lot of things about her crush, from where he lived to where his mother worked. Her outstanding observation skills had gotten her into quite the trouble when the Masked Man held her hostage, forcing her to spill the beans.

"That's Fred, right?" Conner remembered the name of his best friend since kindergarten. In many ways, Fred was like Conner, as they were both extroverted and could talk with people comfortably. But Fred was somewhat of a womanizer, always trying to flirt, and was very sporty.

"That's his name." Bree confirmed.

"I wonder why he doesn't like you." Conner was puzzled and a bit bothered. He could see no reason to dislike Bree, since she was basically a goddess in his eyes. He also felt a bit troubled, because he knew from movies that if your best friend didn't like your crush, some nasty drama would happen.

"Maybe he's jealous." Bree said thoughtfully, laying out different ideas.

"I get it." Conner suddenly said, understanding glowing in his eyes. "We have been best bros since we were kids, and naturally we trusted each other. Fred probably feels a bit vexed that I disappeared without explanation, and took it out on you, since you were the last one to see me before I left this world."

"Imagine their faces when you come back to school." Bree laughed.

"It'll be like as if I rose from the dead." Conner chuckled at the mental image of his surprised friends. He stretched out his hands as if he were a ghost. " _I'm baaaaack!_ " Conner made his voice deeper and his face was animated, mouth moving into different shapes.

"Wow, you two sure have a lot to talk about." Charlotte remarked as she collected the dishes around them. They realized they were one of the few that were still eating.

The two stopped chatting abruptly when Charlotte reminded them that they weren't alone, similar to when a teacher walks into a previously noisy classroom. Bree hurriedly scooped the last few spoonfuls of food into her mouth. Conner took a drink of water, to make it seem like he was busy doing something too.

"Well… we haven't seen in a year." Conner explained to his mother, hoping she wouldn't talk about their (romantic?) relationship, because if she did Conner might just die from embarrassment.

Charlotte shrugged. "That makes sense," she said, and to Conner's relief she went away.

As Charlotte placed the dishes down on the counter in the kitchen, Alex suddenly appeared in a flash of light, nearly giving the mother a heart attack.

"Alex!" Charlotte said, shock quickly turning into concern. "I thought I told you to be here half an hour ago?"

Alex laughed sheepishly. "Sorry Mom, there were a few problems back there."

Charlotte stared at her daughter sternly, and handed her her lunch. "Don't make me worry about you."

"Thanks Mom," Alex said as she took her lunch. Hearing laughter outside, Alex turned to see Conner and Bree laughing about something.

"They get along, don't they?" Charlotte asked softly when she saw that Alex was staring.

Alex knew Conner really liked Bree, and she liked him back too. Alex was happy for them, but all the same she didn't want Conner to get heartbroken. Bree was _so_ going to get it if she did that.

"I'm going," Alex announced, and gave her mom a quick hug, before vanishing in a bright flash.

* * *

At night time, the gang pulled out mattresses and blankets to sleep underneath the stars on the deck of the _Dolly Llama._ Since it was already fall, the weather was cool, and the skies were clear. The city around them was dark and completely devoid of any light, so they could see the stars.

In fact, Conner was starting to get a bit creeped out by the infinite darkness surrounding them. To distract his imagination from horror stories and things that may lurk in the dark, he started a conversation about stargazing with Froggy.

Goldilocks couldn't sleep for two reasons. One was because of the baby, and the second was because of the amount of coffee she drank.

"This energy drink is amazing!" Goldilocks said for at least the seventh time that night. "Sometimes I wonder if it's a magic potion brewed by witches. I won't be surprised if that's the truth."

"I'm glad that you got addicted to caffeine _after_ you had your baby," Bree commented.

Alex sat down on the wooden boards next to them. "Even though I cleaned it all up, it feels a bit unsettling to sleep on a place where multiple battles had occurred, and blood had been spilt."

"Red and Froggy got married on top of a witch's blasted remains." Bree replied. "I can't think of anything that could top that."

"It's a pity I missed that." Alex sighed, remembering her cursed self. "I would love to go to their wedding."

"Maybe they would have a ceremony later, to exchange rings." Bree said.

Jack and Goldilocks got up and went over to where Red and Froggy were, to chat with them, leaving the girls alone.

"So," Alex began. "I want to talk with you about Conner."

Bree nodded, knowing it was inevitable, just like Conner's protectiveness of his sister when he realized she had a boyfriend.

"...To make it short and simple, I think you two get along great… but if you hurt Conner I will kill you." Alex warned, blue eyes narrowed.

"Your threat is legitimate." Bree laughed softly when she remembered the destruction Alex had caused when she was cursed.

There was a short but awkward silence between the two girls. Alex tried to think of some way to break the ice.

"Even though Conner is friendly and open to everyone, he's actually emotionally sensitive inside. Especially when he likes you so much. So," Alex crossed her arms, staring sternly at her brother's potential girlfriend. "I'll say it again. Do. _Not._ Hurt. Him."

"Yeah, got it." Bree replied, a bit amused by Alex, but she could hear the seriousness in her voice. "I won't. And if I do, and you hit me, I think I would deserve it."

"Well now that's cleared up." Alex said brightly, stretching her body slightly and got up. Bree followed suit and they went to where the others were.

Red had somehow fished out a stargazing handbook, but she was naming all the stars wrongly. Froggy was gently educating her about the proper star names and their origins. Conner was trying to attract Hero's attention, but the baby squirmed and looked away from him.

"He doesn't like you. Maybe your face scared him," Jack teased.

"Hey, that was uncalled for. " Conner protested.

"Your face is uncalled for." Goldilocks joined her husband in teasing Conner.

Conner was about to give a snarky comeback, but saw Hero yawning. "I think he's tired, so let's be quiet and go to sleep too."

As the others prepared to sleep, Conner saw Alex and Bree standing next to each other, chatting. _I wonder what they're talking about…_

Conner shrugged and ignored it, choosing to lay out his blanket, getting ready for the next day, when he would finally muster the courage to do something...

* * *

 **A/N: Since school has started, and I have 18 subjects to take this year, updates might come really slow. I have to place priority on my studies. I apologize in advance.**

 **Also, I updated the cover! Like most of the drawings I use in my covers for my TLOS fics, I drew it myself :)**

 **Please review! Thanks for reading! :D**


	6. Day 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

On Day 5, Conner woke up with a strange bout of energy. He was nervous, but he was also excited.

Today would be the day to make an important move!

Today would be the day to do something he had always wanted to do!

Today would be the day-

"Conner!" Charlotte yelled, cutting through Conner's inner monologue. The boy snapped to attention. "Yes sir- I mean Mom- I'm totally alert right now." he announced loudly, eliciting a chuckle from Bree.

"I found this nice board game in the house," Charlotte explained, a rectangle cardboard box in her arms. "Maybe you can use this to occupy your friends for a while, and spend some time with them," the mother suggested.

On closer inspection, the board game was a modern version of _The Game of Life._ Conner took it and felt some memories float back. When his dad was still alive, the family of four played the board game sometimes, but after his death and all that happened afterwards, Conner didn't get a chance to open the cardboard box again.

Charlotte seemed to recognize its sentimental value, and smiled gently. "I wiped the dust off, so it should be clean now. Now have fun!"

"Umm hello?" Conner asked as walked around, holding the box in his arms. "Anyone up for a game? _Anyone_?"

"A game?" Red asked curiously, before using her finger to poke at the cardboard box. Her nose scrunched in disgust. "A box? So this is what the commoners in this world do to amuse themselves. How desperate."

Conner resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "It's more than just a box, Red."

Froggy hopped over and peered at the box too. After their rather unconventional wedding, Froggy and Red were rarely seen apart. "I'm in." he decided. He shot a look at his wife. "And so is she."

"Great. We just need one more person." Conner scanned the area, and his eyes were drawn to a familiar blonde figure standing on the deck of the _Dolly Llama._ Oh, who was he kidding? Ever since he met her in school he had developed a talent for noticing her in the middle of the crowd. Conner wasn't sure if it was a useful skill or not, since prior to their runaway every time he saw Bree he would do something stupid, like tripping over thin air.

Bree had her earbuds plugged into both ears as she enjoyed the silence. She felt a tap on her shoulder, so she pulled one earbud out and turned to see Conner. The awkward teen shifted his feet before speaking.

"Hi." Conner said quickly. "Up for a round of _The Game of Life_? Froggy and Red are joining."

Bree thought it was cute that even they'd known each other for two years, Conner was still nervous and bumbling around her, and more so when he talked to her. "Sure," she agreed readily.

The four found a quiet place and laid out the board game. Conner and Bree tried to explain the rules to Froggy and Red, and Froggy listened patiently. Red tried to listen, but in the end she said, "Let's just get on already."

Conner and Bree shared a look. "Well, if you say so." Conner shrugged, and gave out the fake money to all of them.

It was a bit difficult at first, because in the Land of Stories there was no such thing as college, cars and jobs like brain surgeons and pilots. Conner had to remind Red from time to time that her place as a queen did not exist in the game, and she would get no extra benefits.

"It's a pity they don't include writers in the jobs," Conner commented.

"If they did, you and I would have to fight for it." Bree replied, absentmindedly fiddling with a card she had.

"Is it my turn? Oh yeah it is." Conner spun the wheel, and everyone watched as the hand landed on "5".

"One, two, three, four, five." Conner guided his plastic car to land on the spots. His eyes widened slightly when he saw where he landed. "Well guess who's getting married?"

"Me." Red replied immediately.

"No, in the game." Bree said.

All four peered at the space where Conner landed. Red looked confused. "So, I have to get married in this game?"

"Yes. Everyone has to." Bree explained as if it was obvious.

"Can I marry Charlie?" Red asked hopefully.

"It doesn't work like that. You can't marry other players." Conner explained as he chose a pink peg to put on his plastic car.

Red mumbled something inaudible, but accepted it.

It wasn't before long when everyone got "married", and moved on to "having children". Under Conner and Bree's advice, they all chose the "family path", which every space guaranteed at least one baby.

Red groaned when she landed on a space which said she would have twins. "Can I pass these kids onto Charlie? I don't want kids the natural way."

"Sorry, no." Bree answered. "And besides, the more kids you have, the more money you get from them in the end."

That shut Red up, and she took two blue pegs to put in her car obediently.

"Oh look! A girl!" Conner exclaimed delightedly and placed a pink peg in his car. "Who's next?"

"Well, wish me luck." Froggy spun the wheel, and unfortunately, he spun a "ten", missing all the spaces with kids and reaching the end of the "family path".

"Aww." The other three sighed in sympathy. "Poor you," Conner added.

"At least you have one more try," Bree said. "If you spin a certain number, you'll get kids too."

Froggy spun the wheel, which resulted in getting one kid. Froggy took a blue peg and said, "One's better than none."

Conner clapped his hands. "Behold the wise Froggy, teaching us the secrets of life." he mimicked a deep, booming voice. The others chuckled slightly.

It was Bree's turn, and by some stroke of luck (or the lack of it) she also spun a "ten". She sighed and said, "At least I'll have _one_ more try."

Thankfully for her, she got triplets. "That kind of makes up for skipping all the important places." Bree shrugged. "Can I choose the genders?"

"I suppose you can." Conner replied. "I haven't read the rules in a long time (he actually had never read them, Alex was the one who did). And seriously it doesn't matter."

"I'll have two girls and one boy." Froggy passed her two pink pegs and a blue peg, and she stuck those in her car.

After the "family path", both Conner and Bree ended up with three kids, Red with _four,_ and Froggy with one.

Both Red and Froggy subtly noticed that not only Conner and Bree had the same amount of "kids", they were also two daughters and one son. Coincidentally, they also placed their pegs in the same spots in their car.

To be honest, both Conner and Bree noticed too, but they passed it off as nothing special. It was just by chance, was it?

(In fact, it was NOT. In the future, they would get married and have one daughter, followed by a son and another daughter.)

Again, Red had landed on a space which got her another son. She stared incredulously at her full car. "I have no space! Do I abandon this one?" she added, in a somewhat hopeful tone.

Froggy plucked the blue peg from Red's fingers, and placed it between two pegs on Red's plastic car, so half of the new blue peg poked above the others, but it was held steady. "Problem solved," he said simply.

"Ooooh," Conner and Bree said in awe like spectators in a soccer match, even though that was not really special.

"You know, Froggy, you should open a blog called 'The Wisdom of the Man-Frog' and share your tips on facing problems in life." Conner joked. He had always found the friendly and calm atmosphere around his friend very welcoming.

"What's a blog?" Froggy asked.

"It's like a book, except it's about your life and you update it." Bree explained.

"Then you two should write it, since you want to be authors and all that." Froggy gave Conner and Bree a suggestion in return.

The teenagers shared a glance. "That's not a bad idea." Bree said after some pondering, already imaging a website with lily pads in the background, and the words "The Wisdom of the Man-Frog" written in a fancy calligraphy text.

"Okay okay that was just a joke." Conner said hurriedly, since he didn't want Bree to _really_ create such a blog. "No need to take it seriously."

"By the way, are you two going to get married in the future?" Red suddenly asked straightforwardly.

"WHAT?" Conner and Bree screeched. Conner dropped the pile of fake money he had been counting, and the bills spread out messily on the board. Bree stared at Red as if she lost her head.

"Now now dear, no need to be so inquisitive in other people's love affairs." Froggy said, trying to calm the three of them.

"WE DO NOT HAVE LOVE AFFAIRS," Bree declared in an uncharacteristically loud voice, which Conner took it as Bree being really agitated, since she rarely raised her voice.

"Yet," Conner added so quietly, the others almost missed it. He grinned sheepishly as Bree shot a glare at him. Froggy gave a cough.

"But honestly Red, why do you ask?" Conner asked, trying to avoid any more awkwardness.

Red shrugged. "Since you two are writers, I'm just wondering whether your kids will be the greatest writers of all time. I can recruit them to write my _dramatic, educational_ and _sensational_ story." Red finished with a flourish. The others began to look slightly uneasy.

"Uhh… I don't think my future children will appreciate it." Conner said with a face that said "eww" and he tried to edge away. "If I have any children anyway," he added quickly.

From that, the others could already tell he _did_ want children, but they remained silent about it.

"Nor will mines', if I have any." Bree seconded.

Foggy coughed for the second time that day. "Shall we continue with our game?"

After roughly ten minutes, the gang finished the game. Unsurprisingly, Red ended up as the richest, seeing she had five kids.

"I'm RICH!" Red fanned herself using her hand. "I am still the wealthiest of you all, even without my status as a queen!" She put her arm around Froggy, and smiled sweetly at Bree and Conner. "So long, peasants. I have my queen duties to do." She batted her eyelashes and sashayed away.

The teenagers stared after time, identical deadpan expressions on their faces.

"Fame has gotten to her head," Bree muttered.

"And we have to clean this up ourselves." Conner looked down at the board and the paper bills. He honestly did not mind, because it would mean more spent time with Bree.

* * *

 _Okay, kiddo, you got this. You got this._

 _God, why am I talking to myself in Mother Goose's voice?_

Voice #1 chuckled, and it was Mother Goose's hearty chuckle. _Because I have countless love experience, unlike_ you _._

Voice #2 grunted. _Yeah, thanks for the boost of confidence._

Conner sighed, puffing on his bangs to get them out of the way. He was so nervous, he had began to talk to himself. He was definitely crazy.

He and Bree were on the observation deck, the same one he had found her "hiding" a few days ago. It really wasn't hiding, as Conner had an idea that Bree was there purposely for him to see in a dress. At least, that was what Conner's lovesick, deranged mind thought.

Conner's palms began to get sweaty, and he hastily wiped them on his pants. _Stop sweating please! You'll ruin the whole thing!_ He glared at his hands, as if trying to communicate with them.

So, it was time to put Conner's grand plan of "holding hands with Bree" into motion! The boy had laid out a few simple steps.

Step 1: "Casually" step closer.

Step 2: "Accidentally" touch hands.

Step 3: Hold hands.

Seemed easy enough. Conner shivered in anticipation, before walking towards Bree. Except his legs felt like lead and his movements were highly robotic. He hoped with all his might Bree would not notice, because that would just be very awkward. Just imagine the following conversation:

 **Bree:** So hey, trying to hold my hand?

 **Conner:** W-what are you talking about? Of course I'm not going to! Ha, ha, ha.

 **Bree:** Weirdo.

(Bree moves away from Conner. Plan- failed!)

Conner tried hard to calm his hyper imagination. Two inner voices, and a hypothetical conversation would do no good to him. Standing next to Bree, they watched the empty, quiet city together. His heart was thumping especially loudly.

Good. He had done Step 1. The boy peeked at Bree's hand, wondering if it would fit perfectly in his. He noticed her usual bracelets on her wrist, although compared to when he had first met her, she wore less accessories now.

Step 2. Conner took a breath and gently moved his hand so it brushed against Bree's fingers. The girl looked at their hands briefly before turning to admire the view, and she almost gave Conner a heart attack.

 _Okay okay. Now or never. NOW OR NEVER._ Conner could hear his breath going in and out sharply. _DAMMIT CONNER JONATHAN BAILEY, GET YOURSELF TOGETHER!_

Gulping, he did it.

 _He did it._

Conner intertwined his fingers with Bree, carefully observing her reaction. Her eyes travelled over to their joined hands. She gripped his hand back, and the two stayed like that for a few seconds.

For those few seconds, it felt like heaven to Conner. Her hand was smaller but warm, and he felt like his emotions were about to burst out from his heart from happiness.

But then, Bree unexpectedly pulled her hand away. Conner gazed at her, shocked.

"I'm sorry Conner." Her brown eyes searched for his desperately. "I- I can't do this. I'm so sorry."

Hurriedly excusing herself, Bree ran away. Unknownst to Conner, her face was bright red, and that wasn't due to her running.

A frozen Conner stared after her. He had suddenly been yanked from heaven to hell. What had he done? Was he too bold? But she didn't pull away the first time.

Conner wanted to scream. His face drained of colour, Conner pounded the glass panes with his fists, as he was unable to vent his anger out using other methods.

He had not only screwed up his potential romantic relationship with Bree, but also their friendship. _Way to go, Conner,_ he thought sarcastically.

Conner remembered the girl, _his_ crush's panicked, yet upset expression. He wanted to tear his hair out in frustration.

 _Oh, what have I done to hurt you, Bree?_

Conner placed his head on the cool glass, eyes staring sullenly at the view below as if the buildings would give him the answer.

 _What have I done?_

* * *

 **A/N: Oopsie. Conner's done something. *nervous chuckle* Yeah, as the author I made him do it. Conner, feel free to punch my face.**

 **Anyone have ideas on why Bree reacted like that?**

 **And please read and review!**


	7. Day 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

Day 6 was the longest and the most painful day of that week.

Bree couldn't bear to face Conner and hid in an abandoned building (about everything was abandoned anyway), hugging her knees to her chest. This time she really did attempt to conceal herself from the rest of the world, unlike that time when she just sat on the observation deck, waiting for Conner.

Her heart thumped erratically when she remembered the memory. Bree didn't know what propelled her to do that, and when she thought about it now, she wanted to die from embarrassment.

How could she let her heart stray so much?

Bree was usually a logical person. She did things step by step and preferred to plan beforehand. Even when faced with sudden interruptions, such as a classmate-turned-crush being of magical descent and her friend being kidnapped, Bree was able to keep a cool head and think of ways to solve the problems.

Well, unless that problem was a certain love problem.

Because Bree didn't give much priority to her emotions, when facing Conner after a whole year, it was as if a huge balloon full with buried feelings exploded within her.

When he held her hand, Bree could feel the sweetness gush out from her heart, making her warm all over. The old feelings came back, and a couple of new ones showed up. All those sensations, whether old or new, were overwhelming Bree. It was a confusing, muddled up mess. A confusing, muddled up mess that made Bree happy.

And that was why she ran away. Because she hated being confused. Running away like a selfish, cowardly little girl. Not caring how much she would hurt Conner.

Bree didn't want to imagine how Conner felt, but she forced herself too. He must have been heartbroken, and really confused too. Knowing him, he would put the entire blame on himself, while worrying about her-

 _Oh gosh._ Pain prickled in her heart, and Bree let out a sigh of frustration. Conner didn't need to worry about her. After her… sudden escape, she didn't deserve that.

And yeah, Alex was totally going to kill her. A mere day after her promise, Bree broke it.

Bree wasn't a narcissistic person, but she knew that she was better than some other people at certain things, including acting.

But Bree only knew what people were on the outside, how to manipulate them, trick them for a while using her acting. She didn't have a lot of ideas on what was on the inside, their feelings, their motives, and their fears.

So actually, although Bree was a great actress, she did not really understand the feelings behind the face she put on. Even if she wasn't acting, she still had some difficulty in naming the emotions she felt.

It would be high time to get in touch with herself.

Bree closed her eyes and concentrated on her breathing. She leaned back against the cold concrete wall and exhaled.

As she recalled her memories with Conner, the emotions surged back again like an unrelenting tsunami. The girl then dd her best to pick them apart and analyze them, trying to apply her logical way of thinking in something that could only be understood by the heart.

* * *

As Bree had thought, Conner was upset and puzzled by Bree's behavior. The boy was in a sullen daze for the whole day, shuffling around and gave short replies to those who talked to him, or just ignored everyone.

This, along with Bree's disappearance, gave everyone else a basic idea of what had happened. Their friends began to discuss in hushed voices.

"They broke up before they even got together," Jack sighed.

"It's probably because I made a comment about them getting married yesterday," Red said, beginning to feel guilty.

"Teenage love is a very delicate thing." Goldilocks remarked.

"Exactly!" Red agreed loudly, recounting her teenage times when she had been obsessed with Jack, and had been convinced he was her true love. "Do we talk to Conner, offer him some biscuits and a talk on heartbreak?"

"I think we should let them be for a while. They have to learn how to deal with their problems." Froggy answered quietly.

"Besides, I don't think it's heartbreak. He looks more confused than sad." Goldilocks pointed out, mentally comparing his expression and Red's expression when Froggy was sealed in a magic mirror. Red had been practically a living zombie back then.

"True." Jack stopped momentarily to look at Hero, who was in his arms. The boy woke up and began to wail, his small arms flinging around.

"I guess it's feeding time!" Goldilocks took her son cheerfully and walked away, followed by her husband, leaving Red and Froggy.

"I hope Bree's okay too." Froggy muttered, worried for his friend.

"I can tell from first hand experience that love problems are _hard_." Red commented. "Hopefully these two will have a smoother relationship."

* * *

Alex returned to the base for lunch. Immediately, she noticed something was off with her twin. Alex had a bad feeling, but instead of confronting Conner about it, she decided to ask his friends about what they knew. After gaining a teeny bit of information from them (they didn't know much either), Alex decided to talk to Conner.

"Want to come with me to my next destination?" Alex asked her brother with a faux excited smile.

Conner blinked drearily and looked up at his sister. It took his mind a while to comprehend what was going on.

Before Conner could reply, Alex gave him a wide grin. "Great!" she declared, before grabbing his arm and dragging him towards a portal. Conner didn't try to resist, and let himself being pulled around by his sister, trusting her not to put him in danger.

"Where are we?" Conner asked as he looked around the foreign city after they had entered the portal.

"Not a problem now." Alex created a fluffy cloud for both of them to sit on. The cloud floated around the city at a leisurely pace. She gave her brother a serious look. "So, what happened with Bree?"

At the mention of Bree, Conner's face turned red and he inhaled. When he exhaled, the colour drained from his face and he looked tired.

"I… tried to hold her hand, and she was okay with it… until she suddenly ran away." Conner sighed, eyes downcast.

"Did she say anything?" Alex prompted.

"She said she was sorry." Conner recalled.

"Then," Alex said. "It's probably not your fault that she ran away."

Conner narrowed his eyes. "So you're going to put all the blame on Bree?"

"What?" Alex was surprised. " _No._ I just want you to stop looking so sad and only blaming yourself." Alex could clearly see by how Conner defended Bree, his brother really, _really_ liked her.

The boy placed his head between his hands. "It's no use talking who's fault is it. We have to clean up the mess that I… _we_ made."

"Now that's the positive mindset." Alex patted her brother's shoulder encouragingly.

"By the way, is it a girl thing? Running away I mean." Conner peeked at his twin.

"Everyone needs some time by themselves. And to be frank, you know better about Bree than I do. Leave her alone for a while, then approach her and ask her what's wrong." Alex suggested.

Conner felt his stomach twist at the idea. "What if I do something wrong when I talk to her? What do I say?" he asked nervously.

"Just be yourself." Alex said simply.

Conner had expected much more, as his sister was way more experienced in the love department than he was. His eyebrow quirked up.

"Bree is pretty comfortable around you when you're being who you really are." Alex explained. "In fact, I've never seen her so open before. She does that around you. So you can just be yourself."

Conner perked up. "Really?" he asked in a hopeful tone, reminding Alex of an excited puppy.

Alex laughed. "Well, yeah. From what I had seen at school, she was more reserved. You guys always chat and laugh freely."

"Oh… I see." Conner blushed and buried his face in his hands.

"Just talk to her, and it'll be fine." Alex comforted him.

Conner gave Alex a small smile. "Thanks for that pep talk, sis."

"No problem." Alex stood up. "Okay, I really have to work now." She summoned a long list and it landed in her hands. The half-fairy concentrated on reading the list full of names. "Better get going."

* * *

Bree still sat in her hiding spot, earphones in her ears as she listened to a few select songs. She was munching on a burger she had, umm, _gotten,_ from a nearby branch of McDonald's.

To avoid food being spoiled, Alex had placed a spell so all food would stay the way they were through the whole week. Bree thought it was smart of her to have thought of details like food, because if you woke up one day and discovered every food was rotten, it would turn into an international crisis.

And no, Bree did not steal a burger. She took out some bills and placed it in the cashier counter, before carefully taking her change out. Then, she marveled at the machines that was used to make the products. Bree developed a particular interest in the machine used for making fries, and then she took a burger and went out.

Bree had done a lot of audacious things. Trickery, sneaking into concerts, piloting a plane, building a bomb, but she had never stolen anything. That crossed a line, and it would go against her morals.

Well technically, she hadn't _really_ stolen anything. But manipulating someone to give them bikes by convincing him they were guests of a hotel? Been there, done that.

Bree played with the hem of her shirt absentmindedly. She knew she should return, because her friends were probably worried about her. But honestly, there was nothing dangerous out there. She was alone. Very much alone, in a city, a world virtually devoid of people.

As much as Bree wanted to be alone sometimes, she did not like the idea of being away from people for too long. The girl decided she would talk to Conner. She stood up and walked back to the base, rehearsing what to say, like how she did to prepare for oral reports at school.

Bree's mouth suddenly went dry when she caught sight of the strange assortment of a pirate ship, a blimp and a spaceship. It reminded her of Conner so badly, and just thinking about him felt like an iron fist punching a hole in her heart.

It was one of those rare times when Bree began to panic. Her hands trembled slightly as she climbed up to the base, and her heart was throbbing especially loudly.

The image of Conner, with his freckled skin, kind blue eyes and cheery grin floated in her mind. Bree felt her palm slick with sweat and she nearly lost her grip.

Relationships were a big deal. Bree knew this could very well be the turning point in theirs. From friendship, to something more. But was she ready for this commitment? Was he ready for this commitment?

When Bree finished climbing the ladder to the base, she had decided on more thing.

She didn't want to face Conner, and her intense feelings for him just yet.

She would do it all tomorrow.

Bree winced. She hated procrastinating, but well, she just wasn't ready. One more night to prepare herself.

Tomorrow would be her day.

The teenager nodded, as if to convince herself she would have the confidence to talk with Conner a mere day later.

(She knew she was just dragging on things and trying to avoid the unavoidable.)

 _Tomorrow._

* * *

 **A/N: I think the next chapter will be a big one. I can't confirm, because I don't know what a chapter turns out to be until I've finished it.**

 **Thanks for reviewing! Your feedback makes me happy! :D**

 **And as always, please read and review!**


	8. Day 7 (Part 1)

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

It was the last day. Day 7.

Bree's insides felt like jelly as she retied her ponytail again and again. Her hair didn't feel smooth enough, her ponytail always either leaned to the right or to the left. The more frustrated she got, the messier she did her hair.

Red smiled knowingly when she approached Bree. "Need some help?" she asked. "I'm pretty good with doing hair."

Bree looked up at friend. She wanted to refuse, but she had no good reason to do so. "I- sure." she sighed, giving Red her hair band. "Just don't do anything too fancy."

Red took a hairbrush and brushed Bree's hair, while counting under her breath. "13...14...15… I give my hair fifty brushes every day," Red explained, before resuming her counting. "20...21…"

Bree looked nervously forward, fingers anxiously playing with themselves. She hadn't spoken a word to Conner yesterday, but today, she would make up for her silence.

After Red deemed Bree's hair was smooth enough, she took the hair band and carefully tied the hair into a ponytail, making sure the hair on top was smooth. Feeling her hair being brushed, Bree had a sudden flashback of when she was a little girl, her mother tying her hair everyday before she went to school. Bree knew her mother cared about her a lot, seen from her tying her daughter's hair everyday. Of course, that stopped when Bree was old enough to do it on her own, but still, it was a nice childhood memory. It may be because of Bree's association of "someone doing her hair" with "care", but the teenager could somehow feel Red's support and encouragement when she brushed her hair. Bree allowed herself to smile, trying to ease her nerves a bit.

"There." Red gave her hair a final brush then placed the hairbrush down. "All finished."

Bree patted her hair, and felt it was undeniably smoother than when Bree herself tried to tie a ponytail. Red had even taken the care of tying the ponytail lower, so Bree could put her beanie on. "Thanks, Red." she said, grateful for her help.

"No problem." Red stood back so Bree could stand up. The young woman looked at her reflection in the mirror.

She could see the nervousness in her face, and her earth-coloured eyes were wider than usual. Her eyes flickered to the rest of her body. Bree didn't want to really dress up, so she opted for a grey hoodie and skinny jeans, and wore a pair of converses. She had her lucky charm, a crescent moon, on a bracelet around her wrist. Bree put her signature purple beanie on her head, careful not to mess her hair up. Stray strands of hair were tucked away, and Bree made sure her pink and blue bangs would not cover her eyes. Letting out an exhale, Bree closed her eyes, then opened them. Instead of anxiety, they were now filled with determination.

"I'm ready," she told her reflection. Stuffing her hands into the pockets of her hoodie, she turned to leave.

Red took a bottle and spritzed it at Bree's direction. When Bree looked at her in surprise, Red said, "It's perfume. Gives you luck and confidence." Red winked, the pink perfume bottle in her perfectly manicured hand.

Bree really appreciated Red's doing. "Thanks again." she told her, before squaring her shoulders and going out.

Red looked after her, a fond smile on her face. "Awwww. I do hope she and Conner will get together. They're too cute for words."

* * *

Bree had rehearsed a nice speech to say to Conner. Repeating it over and over in her head, she tried to find her friend- she meant her crush- she meant her almost boyfriend- whatever.

Bree didn't even know what to call Conner. The most she knew was that he was an important person in her life.

Conner was staring moodily at the sky, making out shapes from the clouds. His feet tapped unconsciously, and his eyes darted back and forth.

"Uhh, Conner?"

A melodic voice broke through the silence. Conner spun around so fast he nearly sprained his neck. "Uh, umm, yeah, hi?" he squeaked meekly, his heart feeling like it would jump out of his chest.

Bree was evidently nervous (had he ever seen her so distressed? She usually tended to hide her emotions. Was she lowering her guard around him?), but her almond eyes stared right into his.

Conner was momentarily stunned by the beauty that were her eyes. Did they always seem to have so many different shades? Did the sun always create speaks of light in them?

"Can we talk?" Bree asked timidly.

"Sure." Conner replied, jolted from his thoughts. Unease grew inside him and beads of cold sweat formed on his forehead. What did she have to say? The words "can we talk" never lead into a good ending in a story. That said, his whole life wasn't a story, was it? He hoped he wasn't just someone being written by a teenage girl simply because she was bored.

Ah hell, Conner had an existential crisis right now. Shaking his head, he decided to focus on the current issue.

"So, umm, what do you want to talk about?" Conner asked cautiously.

"I'm honestly sorry for what happened the day before yesterday," Bree apologized, hoping he could sense the sincerity in her voice. "It was entirely my fault. I was an idiot. I was…" she clenched her fist. "...afraid."

"Why?" Conner questioned before he could think. He then immediately wanted to seal his mouth with masking tape. _Conner, you don't just why people are scared! What if she's scared of you for some reason!_ He chided himself.

Bree let out a small chuckle, but it didn't meet her eyes. "Probably because… you're the first person to make me feel this way…" Bree rubbed her arms, feeling a shiver that had nothing to do with the weather. A tender smile graced her features. "I've gone on many adventures and solved mysteries with you, and I feel so excited, so _alive_ around you. Nobody else has that effect around me. And the feeling was so overwhelming, I was scared. Scared, but captivated by it."

"I've always longed for something more than a dull, normal life. You were the one who gave me that something." Bree grinned sheepishly, ducking her head so Conner couldn't see her blush when she said that insanely mushy sentence. "That was before the Germany trip. I noticed you in school, you were funny and loud, like a lot of people, but I felt you were hiding something. You were a mystery, and I like mysteries. It was a refreshing change to have something to solve, other than, you know, sums." She finished lamely, and Conner chuckled, trying to be to casual even though his ears were straining to hear every word.

"I felt attracted to you and the mystery you held. That was why I always notice things about you, like how you slip up whenever I'm around, how you ramble and stutter, how you looked so focused when you're writing." Conner's face turned redder and redder by each sentence, and indescribable emotions coursed through him, making him smile widely without him realizing it.

"I got my answers when I found you in the men's restroom in that airport. Well, part of my answers anyway. That was one of the reasons why I wanted to go with you, to find out more" Bree fumbled with the bracelets on her hand. "And the other reason…" she continued softly. "It was because… I realized… _you were more than just a mystery_."

Conner felt his breath leave him. He knew Bree loved mysteries, and what she said just now, was basically placing him as the same rank as mysteries. He was pretty important to her.

"I found- _find_ you interesting, with or without the mystery." Bree confessed. "I like how you act different around me, say I'm selfish, but it made me feel pretty special. You're brave, you love your sister, you'll do anything for her. You're.." Bree forgot what she planned to say, but she decided to improvise. "You have a big heart, you care about a lot of things, and you're, umm, very… c-cute…" Bree stuttered, and she slowly felt her soul sinking in the Never Ending Pit of Embarrassment. It was the cringiest thing she had ever said, and hopefully, she would ever say. "But you're also imaginative!" she quickly added, hoping to distract Conner.

"It's pretty hard to find someone with a passion for writing, and we're both authors, but you write about fantasy and adventure, while I write about horror and mystery. Writing pulls us together, but your different genre appeals to me."

Bree took a deep breath. "Anyways, now that's done with, and I've done a long explanation… _confession_ of my feelings…" Bree felt something warm flow throughout her body, and a emotional storm raged in her eyes, but her face was as serene as ever as she looked at Conner.

"Do you accept my apology?"

* * *

Conner felt like he had died and his soul was floating to heaven when Bree began her confession. He was so happy, he didn't know what to think, as he listened to Bree in a daze.

From what Bree had admitted, Conner knew what he thought on the first day of that week was correct. He did have an effect on her as she did on him. Conner just never saw it, being an oblivious, bumbling idiot.

Somewhere around the middle of Bree's speech, Conner began to wonder if she was really talking about him. Conner Bailey, the cheeky, sarcastic kid, who could trip over thin air, who stuttered at every sentence, wasn't very smart compared to his sister, was _interesting_ to the very cool, very amazing Bree Campbell?

But the way she smiled at him, the smile that made butterflies flutter in his stomach, convinced Conner that Bree was being completely honest about him. She had poured out her feelings to him, letting down her guard that protected her inner self completely.

And when she stumbled over her words, and said he was cute, Conner felt himself falling in love with her all over again. Bree was usually so cool, but there she was, being flustered because of him. She gave him the power to protect her at all costs, but also the power to destroy her. Conner felt trusted, and dare he say, loved.

"Do you accept my apology?"

"I- of course I do!" Conner responded quickly. _Why did that sound like me agreeing to marriage vows? Oh WAIT, me and Bree getting married? That's too far! That's crazy! WE'RE JUST TEENAGERS!_

"Good." Bree looked in amusement at Conner's face, which was lit up like the sun. No, not the sun, that would just blind her. A… a soft-glowing lamp. Bree cringed at her inner description of Conner.

Great, Bree sucked at describing things. Her speech just now had used up her daily quota of "sprouting romantic poetry", not that Bree was good at being romantic or anything.

"Now, I've just basically confessed to you." Bree said, and both teenagers felt warm and bubbly all over. "In case you've missed it, I've summed it up in four words: I really, _really_ , like you." Bree bit the inside of her cheek nervously. "That was five words," she muttered under her breath. "Anyways, I, um, have one more question."

"Yeah?" Conner whispered softly, already knowing what it was.

Bree took a swallow, feeling her crescent moon charm pressing against her skin. She wondered if she was going too fast, but to be honest, they only had this day left. A day before she would be grounded, a day before the world would come back to life, a day before their sweet time together would be intruded by nosy people placing bets on their relationship. She wiped her sweaty hands on her jeans.

"Conner Bailey, will you go out with me?"

* * *

 **A/N: I seriously wanted the last sentence to be "Conner Bailey, will you marry me?", but that's too dramatic for two teens.**

 **AND HAHA! The last day will be cut into two parts. There'll be one more chapter to come! And yes, cliffhangers! I love them! XD**

 **This is also the first confession scene I'd written, so please offer your comments on this! I hope Bree wasn't OOC, and Conner will have a bigger part in the next chapter, I promise.**

 _ **ellaDaAwesomest,**_ **I made Red do something other than being comic relief in this chapter. To be honest, I feel bad for making her THAT character who everyone laughs at, so I gave Red another role. And thank you so much for reviewing! I really liked how you put down good points and bad points. Thanks again for helping me to improve.**

 **Love ya guys! Please read and review!**


	9. Day 7 (Part 2)

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

" _Conner Bailey, will you go out with me?"_

Conner gaped at Bree, a morph of surprise and delight on his face. It almost felt like a dream, because it was just so… so magical.

"Wait!" Conner yelped suddenly, shocking Bree. The poor girl looked confused, and a bit hurt.

"Yeah, I _will_ go out with you Bree (a wave of relief washed over the girl's face), but…" Conner trailed off. Bree's worried expression instantly returned, unease in nervousness brown eyes. _What does he want?_

"Look, you just gave me a speech. I should say something to you too. You know, it's not fair if I don't have a confession scene of my own." Conner declared, his heart thumping with excitement. There was a determined glint in his bright eyes, and along with his blushing face, Bree found the whole thing very comical. She put a hand over her mouth, but she couldn't stifle her giggles.

"W-what?" Conner glanced at Bree, who failed to stop laughing. His face flushed red even more. "I-Bree, what's so funny?" he asked, mystified, yet mortified. Did he do something weird?

"Nothing." Bree managed to say through her giggles. "It's just, just sometimes you're too hilarious and cute for your own good."

Bree had thought Conner would say something serious, but it turned out to be a small matter. Only Conner could be so dramatic.

"Stop saying those things," Conner said, embarrassed but pleased by Bree's comments. "You're going to make me stammer throughout the whole thing."

"I won't mind." Bree smiled charmingly. Conner could see the cheeky look in her eyes, and couldn't stop the huge, mushy grin forming on his face. Damn, the girl was going to be the death of him.

Okay. He really needed to focus. Conner took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair, before beginning to put his long-time feelings into words.

"So. Umm. Bree." His voice cracked, but Conner tried valiantly to ignore it. "You're the third coolest person I know- _which is already high on my ranking!_ " he added swiftly as he saw Bree's eyebrows raise. "I mean, you're after my grandmom who slayed a dragon, and after my sister who's the Fairy Godmother!"

Bree found Conner's performance quite entertaining, not it the sense of making fun of him. From the way he talked and stuttered, Bree knew it were the real things Conner wanted to say. It was so raw, and even as he tried to smooth things over, some of his unique style remained. The style that Bree knew and loved.

"When I first saw you in school, I knew you were really pretty. You don't exactly look like one of those famous models with flawless skin, or I dunno, the girls they call "pretty" nowadays. But somehow I was drawn to you. You, with your beanie and bracelets and dyed bangs caught my attention. You're beautiful in your own way." Conner admitted bashfully, lowering his head a bit.

Bree was a bit flustered by the fact that Conner said he knew she was pretty, instead of saying he thought she was pretty. It was almost- almost like her being pretty was a _fact._ A fact to Conner.

"I admire how you are always so cool and calm. You're not like me. You don't ever mess up, or at least that was what I thought back then. You were smart, you rarely forgot your work, and you were never, _ever,_ late for Ms. York's 7th Grade English classes. You were probably one of the reasons I looked forward to English lessons, and the other being obviously writing." Conner said in a rush, trying to say as much as he could before he screwed up at one point or another.

"You're good at remembering details," Bree joked lightly.

"Well, _yeah,_ when it concerns you of course." Conner laughed, not afraid of showing his stalkerish tendencies. "I don't remember a thing about mathematics and history."

"You were so unlike me. I was so idiotic back then, I didn't even know I have a crush on you until you asked me about it. Y-you were totally out of my league." Conner muttered the last sentence shyly. "I think I totally idolized you back in those days."

"As we ran away together, you somehow became even cooler. To be honest, I don't think I would have gone even halfway through it if you, umm, weren't there. Uh, umm…" It was at that moment when Conner's nervousness got better of him. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He closed it abruptly, feeling rather stupid.

Dammit, he was _terrible_ at this sort of thing! He was so anxious, he couldn't even improvise. Conner was very mortified, and the silence between them began to grow awkward.

"You don't have to force yourself," Bree said as gently as she could.

"But, I WANT to say something." Conner quickly said, hoping he wouldn't let his almost-girlfriend down. Technically they were together, since he agreed to go out with her, but Conner wasn't going to let it be until he had finished his confession. And he didn't want it to end in a half-assed way (like it was now).

"Okay." Bree stood there patiently, neither disappointed or bothered. In fact, she was just there, ready to listen. She gave him a small grin, and Conner knew he definitely saw that rosy tint on his cheeks, but it quickly disappeared.

"You were different when we were running across Europe." Conner began again. "I mean, maybe it's because I've gotten to know you better, but you were more… open. We cracked silly jokes, and we planned how to go to different places, and thought about the mystery we were told. I think we were both a lot more relaxed than when we were at school. I mean, as relaxed as we can get when we're trying to warn a place of an upcoming army that had been sleeping for two centuries." he joked, effectively easing his nerves. He always felt better when something funny happened. "I felt closer to you, and you weren't just an untouchable, perfect girl. You were a friend, a human with quirks and weaknesses and strengths."

"For some people, noticing a flaw of their crush might as well literally crush their dreams. But it wasn't for me. You became a lot more approachable, and I liked that, because, I mean, I do want to get close to you after all." Conner chuckled lightly.

"It's also cool to talk with another writer." Conner grinned. "I mean, my sister is really awesome and I love her, but sometimes she doesn't really understand the joy of writing. So," he cleared his throat. "Even if we don't… go any further, I'll still be grateful for you as my friend."

"Mmhmm." Bree nodded, agreeing. Conner suddenly realized something felt wrong with his phrasing.

"It's not like I want to be _just_ friends!" he cried. "I mean, well yeah if you haven't said all that, I would be moderately okay with being friendzoned, since I would respect your decision and yeah." He said in one breath, face flushed from embarrassment.

"Well, what you said was right." Bree smiled, the sunlight bouncing off her hair as she shifted slightly. "Even without romantic feelings, we're still good together."

"Except… being friends isn't really enough for me." Conner admitted, and for once, he didn't shy away. His crystal blue eyes gazed steadily at Bree.

Bree could feel herself going warm under Conner's stare. She swallowed and fidgeted a bit, but she didn't blush despite the deliciously pleasant feeling that washed all over her.

Conner remembered what he had promised himself on the first day of the week. He had wanted to make Bree blush. She was very, very close to it, but not yet. Just a tiny act could top her over the edge.

"So… now we're together?" Bree asked in an uncharacteristically small voice.

"Yep." Conner emphasized the "p" sound.

Silence.

"Well, that was sure very dramatic." Conner said sarcastically a moment later.

"Would you want pink rose petals to scatter over us? Bree asked in a similar sarcastic manner.

Conner wrinkled his nose. "That's just going to be creepy, because we know for sure that someone's spying on us."

There was a long pause thought about what they had just said, and what they had heard. Conner's face and ears were still red, and he shoved his hands in his pockets. Bree was staring at a fixed point in front of her, biting her lip.

Conner gazed at her and a sudden idea popped into his mind. Conner felt a bit sick with his nerves, but then he thought that they had came this far already. Besides, they really did not have much time left. Alex would be waking up the world soon after she did a few final touches, and they had to return to their normal lives.

"I, umm," That attracted Bree's attention. Conner inhaled through his nose. "So, uh, may I, I mean may _we_ , kiss?" He ended his fragmented question with a hopeful tone.

Bree's eyes looked down as pink sprinkled her cheeks. "I guess we can," she answered softly. She too understood their time crunch, and she didn't want to return to school like nothing had happened between her and Conner.

Their eyes met, trying silently to convey the emotions they held inside of them. They moved closer, closer, until their lips were centimeters apart...

She could feel his warm breath on her.

He could smell the sweet perfume she wore.

 _Just a little bit more…_

CRASH!

The two jolted apart, broken out of their little bubble. They nervously looked at the origin of the sound, and a loud yell quickly followed the crash.

Conner sighed, frustrated that something just _had_ to ruin the moment. "Looks like somebody just broke something."

Bree was unhappy that their almost-kiss was interrupted. It wouldn't feel right to try to reenact the scene again. It would be fake and devoid of true emotion.

"I'm going to check it out." Conner said.

"Oh," Bree said, and a wild thought came into her head. "No goodbye kiss?" she teased before she could actually think.

Conner spun around, the corners of his mouth quirked up in a tiny smirk. "Well that can be easily arranged."

The boy acted before he had any time to contemplate what he was about do. Leaning forward, he quickly gave Bree a peck on the lips.

Bree's face immediately flushed up as she felt his warm lips on hers. She had been joking when she made the "goodbye kiss" comment, but her boyfriend took it seriously. His assertiveness was surprising, but also kind of attractive.

 _He's the only one to make me feel this way,_ Bree thought to herself, and the more she thought about it, the redder her face began.

When they parted, they both had faces as red as a tomato. Bree was obviously embarrassed about her blushing, because she rarely let anything affect her too much. Conner was satisfied to see that rosy flush on Bree's face. Remembering what he had vowed to do, he gave Bree a cheeky grin. The girl's cheeks were brilliant red, and even redder when Conner moved towards her, tucked a strand of hair away, and whispered a single word.

"Gotcha."

* * *

 **A/N: The moment you've been waiting for is here! They kissed! :D**

 **Thank you so much for all of your support! Without it I would have probably taken a really long time to finish this. You know, since I procrastinate a lot.**

 **And, I don't know if you noticed this, but I recently posted a teaser for a new fic. You can find it by clicking on my profile and find that fic with the name "It's a secret!". I wrote a poem with a hidden meaning in it. I wonder if you can find it.**

 _ **ellaDaAwesomest**_ **, Bree isn't grounded yet. I mean, her parents are asleep along with the rest of the world. She will be when they wake up. This takes place between Ch 22 and 23 of TLOS 6, during the week when Alex and the fairies clean the whole place up and wipe the citizens' memories. Hope that clears it up.**

 **Stay tuned for my next TLOS/ Conner X Bree project! Goodbye for now and please review! Thanks again!**


End file.
